


Reading Through

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first read-throughs in Cardiff, and Bradley is rather nervous, not to mention very stirred up by a certain Irishman. Not to mention looking for a way to impress his director…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Through

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my darling **asifidletyou** ♥ in a skewed response to [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/5454.html?thread=2604366) at the **kinkme_merlin** Live Journal community.

♦

Colin Morgan was just sex on legs, and gorgeous long lanky legs at that – all wild manly scruff and a wickedly sweet smile, sweetly wicked eyes and a filthy beautiful lilting voice that Bradley could have listened to all day, and it wouldn’t have even mattered that he understood no more than one word in ten. Colin was also, damn him, just impossibly talented – and there had been a horrible moment not so long ago in which Bradley thought Colin was going for the role of Arthur, and Bradley’s heart had sunk down way down into the ground, cos of course Colin Morgan was gonna get whatever he wanted – but it had been such a relief to realise that Colin would be Merlin Himself, and Bradley didn’t even care that was the lead role, cos it meant Bradley could be Arthur, Bradley would be Colin’s co–star, and all seemed pretty much right with the world then.

Except now – he was so nervous today for some reason, so on edge, and nothing seemed right at all. They were all at the offices just outside Cardiff, feeling their way into the project and taking turns to talk through their character arcs with James Hawes, the director for the first block of episodes. Which was happening in this large empty white room, which was quite scary in itself, and being filmed for posterity, which made it worse still – but to make it a complete and utter disaster Colin Morgan was in there right now, dropping his eyelashes at the director, going pink about his rather astonishing cheekbones, glancing down bashfully – and if there was a gold medal for flirting, then Colin had just totally claimed it for Ireland. All of which Bradley wasn’t exactly entitled to be witnessing, but he had found an adjoining room which had a window looking into the room where James was holding court, and while it wasn’t a one–way window, Bradley’s room was dark, and he’d managed to sneak in without anyone being the wiser. Though why he was amping his nervousness up to eleven by watching how beguiling Colin Morgan could be, he had no clue. The director, the co–star, and everyone involved in the whole damned show were gonna be devoted putty in Colin Morgan’s long pale fingers, Bradley could just tell, and the man was so impossibly gorgeous that none of them were even gonna mind.

Oh look at him now, delightedly wriggling where he sat – wriggling in ways that simply forced one to think about exactly what parts of his body his adorable little squirm was rubbing against his seat. Bradley had never wanted to be a cheap plastic chair so much in his entire life.

Well, Mr Colin ‘Outrageous Minx’ Morgan – maybe Bradley could never now claim more than the silver medal for England, but two could definitely play at The Flirting Game…

♦

But maybe, if Bradley really wanted (and let’s face it, he actually needed) something of James Hawes’ attention and perhaps a small sense of obligation, then he had to take it all one or two steps further. Which was no hardship after all, for James was handsome in a cute kind of way, and anyway that darned Irishman had Bradley all stirred up now. As soon as the camera guys were out of the room, Bradley stood and beckoned to James, led him out into the corridor (after quickly checking there were no witnesses) and round into the other room, the safe dark place where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Or no more disturbed than Bradley was already.

‘Um, Bradley, what are you –’ The man sounded congenial, willing, if a tad confused.

Bradley gently shoved him back against the wall, and followed him, pressed himself up against the man – with his feet back a bit and his knees bent, cos James was rather shorter than him (not like Colin who was a long tall stretch of deliciousness) – letting his weight settle in against the man, and not kissing him cos he didn’t know if that would be welcome, but pushing his face in against James’ throat, mouthing at the column of his jugular, lips and teeth and tongue finding the heat of it, the pulse – and James gasped a little, rolled his head back against the wall in surrendering invitation, and Bradley suspected that he would have been permitted to kiss the man after all, but things were already too far along for that, so he dropped to his knees and started undoing James’ belt and jeans.

‘Bradley – Bradley – you really don’t need to –’

‘Don’t I?’ he asked darkly, sliding his hands up under the man’s shirt, wrapping them around the tender skin at either side of him just under his ribs, and then slipping them down further down and under the waistband of James’ briefs.

‘You’ve _got_ the role, right? You _know_ that, don’t you?’

He pushed down, palms and fingers running rippling down warm firm planes and angles to the rounder shape at the top of the man’s thighs, his briefs and jeans sliding and sagging to reveal a neatly sized set of cock and balls stirring in interest.

‘Bradley – there’s _really_ no question of –’

‘I know,’ he said – and took the man’s cock into his mouth.

Any further protest was lost in a strangled wavering groan. Within moments as Bradley suckled the cock hardened warm and eager – while he could glimpse James’ hands spread flat against the wall to either side of him as if determined not to touch, not to encourage, and a quiet chant of ‘oh god oh god oh god’ spilled from the man’s lips, dropping on Bradley’s head and rolling down, flowing over him like a gentle spring rain. And he tried _not_ to imagine ‘oh god’ muttered in filthy brogue, tried _not_ to think of Colin cos that’s where he suspected the real danger lay, oh and a man could lose himself forever in someone like Colin Morgan.

Bradley groaned around the cock in his mouth – and James shuddered, at last let a hand shape itself to Bradley’s nape, then lift to stroke at his hair, still restraining himself, trembling with self–control. And Bradley thought of long pale narrow fingers carding through his hair, massaging firm at his nape – and any restraint he might have felt just flew completely out the window. He plunged a hand down into his own jeans – they were just loose enough – and rubbed at his own cock, groaning again a gut–deep growling moan which sent vibrations throughout him, throughout James – and James braced himself, those thighs pushing out against Bradley as the man sank a little down the wall, and Bradley thought of Colin’s long legs, and the strength in them implied by the strength of his broad shoulders – and he wondered, he wondered about Colin’s cock, long and pale, he thought, and standing firm from dark curls, long and pale and perfect and –

He was coming in his pants, pressing up against his own hand, and he would have cried out if his mouth wasn’t full of sweet hardness, and –

James gave a warning shout, disengaged somehow, and after a brief mad fumble was coming into a handkerchief, while Bradley pressed his face into scented warm roughness, found the man’s balls tight and pulsing, suckled them while both men shook through their little deaths, and then gentled the balls with his tongue as they both quieted.

♦

‘Bradley…’ whispered James, his hand stroking Bradley’s hair again. ‘Bradley, are you…?’

‘Yeah,’ he answered roughly. Carefully separated himself from the other man, respectful of sticky tender parts. He withdrew his hand from his jeans and stood, looked down for a moment at the splatter of his own come. James considered the handkerchief, half–offered it, but it was already a mess. Bradley shrugged, and started licking his own fingers and palm clean while James watched mesmerised.

When he was done, James asked, ‘Are you all right?’

‘Yeah.’ Bradley grinned. ‘Much more relaxed now!’

‘Ah,’ James said with a nod, as if he finally understood. ‘I’m glad. Um…’ he added. ‘Is this something that…?’

‘Nah, don’t worry about it,’ Bradley said in friendly reassurance – and when even in the dark room he could see that James’ face betrayed as much disappointment as relief, Bradley silently triumphantly cried, _Yes!_ – and he amended that to, ‘Well, of course I’d love to let you know – if I ever need – relaxing again. But that was very – improper of me. Wasn’t it?’

And poor James was caught up for a moment in a confusion of need, relief, reassurance, guilt, responsibility, hunger… ‘Thank you, Bradley,’ he eventually managed. ‘Thank you. That was very – But, as you say, rather improper. We’ll say no more about it, shall we? Unless you…’

‘No, sure. Sure. Whatever you think’s best.’

‘Let’s get back to work, then.’

‘Yeah, sure. Thank you, James,’ Bradley said. And for one sweet moment he dipped his head to brush his lips against the other man’s in a strangely chaste paper–dry kiss. And then he followed his director back to where they were meant to be.

♦

Once the two men had resettled and were talking through the opening scenes of the second episode, Colin Morgan eased out of the dark corner into which he’d pressed himself, and he quietly padded over closer to the window so that he could watch without being seen. He stood there for a long while, as Bradley – fit and golden–haired and yes indeed very much more relaxed than he had been – talked and charmed and thought his way into Arthur. One could actually see him beginning to _own_ Arthur. And Colin reflected that English audacity had never seemed so fine, so hot, so beautiful, so intriguing…

♦


End file.
